1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a structural component, and more particularly to a channel member that is widely adaptable to various building construction systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that prefabricated building construction systems offer significant advantages over conventional building techniques. The time required to assemble a prefabricated building is usually only a fraction of the time required to assemble a building according to traditional techniques. The resulting manpower requirements for erection of the building are correspondingly reduced. Another important advantage of using prefabricated components is that the number of skilled workers that are required to assemble the structure is reduced. Assembling prefabricated components in general requires much less job skill than is necessary to perform the carpentry and other jobs associated with traditional building techniques. High skilled labor costs and production time cost to training are avoided.
Prefabrication has some significant drawbacks. The builder is obviously limited to the prefabricated design. It is desirable for marketing purposes that a development of single family homes include several different models. The costs for fabricating several models, however, can decrease the cost savings that prefabrication might otherwise provide. In some instances prefabrication may be all but impossible. In larger building constructions, for example, motels and other commercial buildings which typically are at least in some respects unique for any given site, the cost of prefabrication usually precludes any benefits that could result from prefabrication. Design changes are often desired or necessary during construction. Such changes are difficult, if not impossible, with a prefabricated structure. The quality of prefabricated structures is often inferior to those constructed by conventional techniques.
It would be desirable to provide a structural member which could be used in a variety of construction systems without modification. Such a component must of course possess sufficient strength and resistance to damage to be useful as a building component. Such a component would preferably be resistant to water damage, fire, and insects. The component would also preferably be adaptable to environments ranging from minor stresses to the extreme loads of larger building constructions. Importantly, the component should be versatile in its utility for different applications within a building construction. The component would therefore be connectable, and interconnectable, in many different ways. It is also desirable, however, that a minimum amount of labor, and especially skilled labor, be required to assemble the building construction components or materials. It is therefore desirable that the component be connectable and interconnectable without the need for drilling holes for each particular application. It would be desirable if the component could be utilized by simply positioning the component of proper length in place and securing it there with suitable fastening structure. It would also be desirable if such a component could be manufactured with a precision generally not possible with conventional techniques and components.